Silver Lips
by TwilightIsGreat
Summary: Summary: A curse bestowed upon a family many centuries ago, for a silly decision shaped what happened to the family as the years and centuries go on... in every family, the first born has always been a girl. A girl with silver lips. Lips that awake any tale that will be said. Until one girl mange to control it, and this is the tale...
1. Chapter 1

Silver Lips...

Summary: A was curse bestowed upon a family many centuries ago, for a silly decision shaped what happened to the family as the years and centuries go on... in every family, the first-born has always been a girl. A girl with silver lips. Lips that awake any tale that will be said. Until one girl mange to control it, and this is the tale...

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter one:

"Ruth, darling, come here, it's time for your night-time story!"

A ten-year old girl came in the room with a smile that lit up the room. She sat herself on her bed in her grandmother's house, and snuggled down into her pillows and blanket.

"Now,do you remember the rules?" She'd ask like normal.

"Yes! Never repeat the story, never tell an outsider the story, never read a story." Came from her silver lips.

"Good girl! Now, as you know I have told you many tales of our ancestors, but now it's time for you to learn the tale of one of the most important women in this family. Isabella Swan."

Forks 2008

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella! Oh my god, have you seen the new kids?" Jessica, the daughter of the town gossip, asked.

"No Jess, and nether do I care to... I'm trying to study for that English mock in two weeks!" I tried to give her a hint that I wasn't interested in her mindless squabble!

"Oh, the speaking one? All you have to do is recite a paragraph from your favourite story and explain why! It's not hard! Oh Bell, you need to help me... I think I found my soul mate..."

She was too busy babbling to see me freeze.

Read? I can't do that! My families secret will come out!

"...and his hair! Oh god, it looks like his just had some fun in the janitor's closet! If you know what I mean! You need to help me get to notice him!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Jess, but what about Mike?"

"Who cares? Things have been dwindling between us recently, a new man is what I need!" Jess graben my arm and dragged me down to the cafeteria. My favourite place to be.

Not.

I scanned around the room and saw nobody that was new... Strange.

After we got our lunch, pizza and lemonade, we sat down at out table, opposite from the doors.

"So Bella, I see you haven't used the weekend to improve... Look." Ugh. Lauren. The queen bee of the school. And she's only that because people are too scared to stick up to her.

"Oh, but I see you used it to get a new nose! I always thought your old one was a bit wonky!" I said to her and glared. I've put up with this for years, and to be honest I've think it's so much fun to talk back.

"Haha! Good one B!" My only real friend Angie said to me.

"So, how your weekend? Did you go on your date?" I asked her.

"Yes! Ben took my to the cliff at La Push, we ate a picnic and stayed until the sunset... It was beautiful! Look, he brought me these earrings! Aren't they pretty?" She gushed. But before I could answer, Jess elbowed me in the side and pointed to the double doors that opened.

First came a short girl with black spikes hair, her face had sharp and delicate features that made her look like a chine doll. She walked with grace, but slowly to match the pace of the boy, no man, she was with. She was hugging into his side and glanced up at him and smiled. The man she looked up at was tall, strongly built, and had the most wavy hair I have ever seen. Truly. His face was in a grimace, as though he was in pain. His moves were stiffer. Calculating.

"I think that is Alice and Jasper..." Jess whispered.

Next to walk in was a girl who was totally different to Alice. She was tall, curved, had long blond hair, and a face like a smashed arse. Looked like a spoilt Barbie... Then again, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. She was holding hand with a bear of a man. Muscle. That's the only way to describe him. Oh, he also had a very... Childish face.

"That defiantly, er, Emmett and Rosalie!" She told me again.

The last one to walk in was solo. I knew in an instant that he was the one who Jess was talking about just due to his hair. A bronze colour like not other. A tall, toned body. Looked like a broody person. But in the one glance I caught with him, I felt a change in the wind, a spark was felt deep inside, and the minuet we both looked away it was gone.

They were all incredibly pale and had golden eyes.

"Edward Cullen."

I know it seems like I'm being an obsessed teenage girl, saying the wind changed, but I'm not. I'm a silver. A girl who can create things by the words the roll of my tongue. I'm not normal. We have a gift, one that has caused our body's to change the older we get. Our lips become a more prominent silver as we grow older, our eyes have specks of silver in them, and we have stronger senses. It's for survival, for whatever we bring out the book we must be ready for.

I say we, but I am the only one that I know of that has this gift at the present time.

But, back to the newbies.

They all stared at me questionable as they walked into the room.

"It's weird, you know, how they can be allowed to be together? It can't be allowed, there all brother and sisters! And they haven't spoken to anyone since they got here." Exclaimed Jess in a loud whisper.

"But there only brother and sister by law, not blood so there can't be much of a problem..." Said Angie.

"And it's none do our business, don't worry about it Jess." I told her after I drunk the serum that keep my looks less noticeable. Well, when I look in the mirror I can see the silver slightly because of my eyesight, which was better than the average human.

I grabbed my stuff and told them that I was going outside for fresh air. As I walked towards the door I sensed someone was looking at me. I turned my head and saw it was Edward, staring at me with a look of concentration.

I walked over towards my favourite part on school property. The bench on top of the hill. I sat there until the bell went for next period, but during that time I thought about what I saw of the Cullen's.

My eyes were mostly silver when I haven't drunk my serum, but gold ones? Unusual, maybe they are different from other people like me? Before I could think more into the matter, the bell rang.

Off to biology I go.

When I got into the room, I was shocked to see Edward in the seat next to mine. I walked up to my table and saw him stiffen and his eyes grew dark... weird.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I guess we're lab partners now. So... you are?" I asked to fill the awkward silence that was filled between us.

"Edward Cullen." And with that, he turned his back to me.

"Rude git." I mumbled under my breath. I think I may of saw his shoulders raise a bit.

Maybe he heard me say git? Not many people knew what I was talking about when I moved here from England. My mother flew there for university and met my father. They lived there until I was thirteen, then we moved back here because on an... incident.

"So, today class we have a new member. Normally I would ask you to introduce yourself, but today there isn't enough time. You all have a project to do, and will be working I'm pairs. However, you will be working with the person you are sitting next to. This will contribute to your overall grade for biology when you finish school, and we are doing this year so we don't have to rush and panic about it next year. Your project is about genes. Now, what. I expect for you to do is pick out two or three genetic disorders and explain what they are and why they could be because. Some may want to pick ones we have learnt about, like sickle-cell and cystic fibrosis, but you're not allowed. You have to do independent research with each other outside of class and use what you have learnt to explain the disease or disorders you pick. Any questions?"

Mike put his hand up and asked: "who do we work with?"

Mr Barner sighed and ignored his question.

I put my hand up and asked when it was due for.

"Well, miss Swan, it's up to you. You have two months, but if you finish in a month then you check over it, you can change words in sentences and get rid of what isn't needed, but you cannot add any information. So be careful of what you chose and make sure you check along the way of doing it."

There's was only a quarter of an hour left of the lesson, leaving the class to spend time on revising on the work we done. I was going to offer Edward one of my books, but saw he already had his own.

The rest of the day went along normally.

Boringly.

**Please tell me what you think! Any way I could improve and comment what you think will happen so I can see where I could change the idea I already have and improve it so that you guys like it. This was very brief and there will be more information as the chapters come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's p.o.v.

That arse! He hasn't been in all week!

And we haven't even started that project yet!

Everyday I get the same glances of his family. Curious one. Hateful ones. Pitiful ones.

And I'm fed up with it!

It's Friday and he's didn't turn up to school. That's it, I'm not having this.

I formed a plan on what I was going to do.

Hack into the schools system and find his address?

Hunt him own with a hunting gun?

Hire a pack of wolves to track his scent?

Right now I prefer the hunting gun.

As the bell rang at 3:05, I rushed into the parking lot, sent a glare to the _Cullen's_, and drove to the police station. My dad will help me.

As I pull up and park, I see my dad walking outside.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked him.

" I work here Bells, and I could hear your truck and decided to come and see why you've decided to come and visit me on a Friday..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the thing is, I need you to help me find out the address of a boy in my class-"

"Why? It's not for anything illegal is it?"

"No, dad, he told me to come to his house to get our project done but he forgot to give me his address!" As I showed him my planner with the project in.

And a slight lie was told, but hey, it won't kill anybody.

I hope.

"Bell, I'm not allowed to do this, but if you promise me it's for this project only, I will help. But do not ask me for this again, you hear me?" He asked as we headed inside.

"Yes, dad, I promise!" I squealed. Edward Cullen was going to be getting a visit tonight!

"Well, he has no records, so I'll have to check on the database to see his fathers records..." He mumbled.

"Why would his dad have a record?" I asked confused.

"Well, when you get a job that includes working with the young, elderly, and sick, you have to get a police check. To do this you need all their information, phone number, address, and it is all stored on the database. Ah, here we go!" He printed out a sheet with directions on and gave it to me.

"Remember Bella, only this time!" He shouted out to me as I made my way to the exit.

After a twenty minuet drive, I ended up at a long beaten path.

Surely this isn't right... But as I check the directions, I can see it is.

Ok then, on I go.

When I get to the end of the path, I see a beautiful mansion of a house.

White.

Modern.

Big.

Beautiful.

As I get out, I see movement behind the door.

It opened as I approach it, and a women who looks like Snow White looks at me. She has to be the mother as they haven't got any other kids, but she looks so young!

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?" She asked with a motherly voice.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry to intrude but I'm looking for your son, Edward?" I reply sweetly, it's the only way I would dream of speaking in front of her.

"And may I ask why?" She asked politely.

"Well, we have a big project to do and he hasn't been in to do it with me. I don't want to fail and I need his help to do it, I'm sorry but I'm not going to let your son skive off while I do all the work! Do you know if he's in so I can speak to him?" I answer.

She chuckles and says: "Of course dear, I apologise for my son being rude and not helping you! I'm sure it wasn't his intention. Please, come in." She opens the door wider and I can't help but let my mouth drop open at how... Big and expensive it looked.

"Just wait in the kitchen dear, while I go and get him." And with that she takes me to the kitchen and disappears.

**I know it's short, but I want to try and introduce each of the Cullen's that we haven't met yet separately, next will be with Carlisle. Please read and review and tell me how I can improve!**

**Sorry for the shortness!**


End file.
